Porta Retrato
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Os pensamentos mais profundos de Heero numa narração romântica com a ansiedade e as inseguranças de um coração apaixonado. Para quem gosta de contos açucararados entre Duo e Heero.


Eu não me canso de ver os seus olhos, eu não me canso de ouvir a sua voz e nem de sentir o seu cheiro

Por Leona-EBM

**Porta-Retrato**

OoO

"_Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Não precisas ser amante,  
e nem sempre sabe sê-lo.  
Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Amor é estado de graça  
e com amor não se paga"._

OoO

Os seus olhos sempre estão com aquele brilho tão característico, fazendo-me prisioneiro de suas ações. Sua voz sempre me acorda de meus devaneios e eu fico e lhe olhar durante longos minutos apenas observando o mover de seus lábios. Céus, o que você pensaria de mim se pudesse ver meus pensamentos? Eu sinceramente temo sua atitude, mas eu continuo a repetir o mesmo erro de ficar horas a lhe olhar em silêncio.

Eu estou a olhar para o retrato que está nas minhas mãos e sinto minha garganta doer pelo choro contido. Eu não entendo o motivo de tanta angústia. Como um simples garoto pode me fazer chorar assim? Eu estou a olhar fixamente para esse retrato, para essa foto. Eu posso olhar em silêncio e você jamais perceberá o que estou sentindo, pois é uma simples foto.

Ah... Eu lembro do dia dessa foto. Você estava sentado naquele balanço no parque com sua longa trança batendo contra seu dorso, eu sentei-me ao seu lado e fiquei olhando para o horizonte, apenas sentindo o seu perfume que era levado pelo vento. Quatre apareceu e resolveu tirar essa foto. E foram duas cópias, eu fiz questão de ficar com ela.

Eu sou um garoto que admira fisicamente seu companheiro. Eu sinto-me sujo com isso e por isso mesmo tenho tanto medo de permitir que você veja quais são meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Eu me aproximo de você fingindo ser seu amigo, mas na verdade tenho pensamentos vulgares e pecaminosos. Será que você me perdoaria se soubesse?

E no final eu me tornei um viciado. Você é um pacotinho de surpresas e minha droga diária. Estar longe de você me faz ter uma crise de abstinência, eu me sinto fraco. Agora mesmo o silêncio dessa casa está me deixando nervoso. Duo, onde você está agora?

E teve um dia que quase lhe contei o que sentia, mas calei-me imediatamente ao perder toda a minha coragem. Ter-te próximo a mim já é uma dádiva apesar não poder tocar-te como desejo, como meu corpo anseia. Meus lábios ficam secos quando observo sua língua mover-se enquanto estais a falar. Eis meu maior pecado.

No meio da noite, quando acordo de sobressalto pensando em você eu peço amargamente para que eu volte a ser o soldado frio desprovido de sentimentos. Mas... eu não consigo mais deixar de sentir. Não consigo mais fingir estar indiferente a todo esse sentimento. Eis o amor que todos falam e que eu pensei que jamais sentiria... eu acabei sentindo. E estou agora a sofrer por ele.

Eu percebi que o verão estava chegando ao seu fim e que dava entrada aos ventos frios e dias ensolarados de outono. Outono, a estação da mudança! A estação que as árvores trocavam suas folhas, preparando-se para uma nova vida. E é nesse mês que eu estou vivendo agora. Mas eu continuo aqui, sentado no chão dessa sala, olhando para essa fotografia. Sou patético.

_OoO_

"_Amor é dado de graça,  
é semeado no vento,  
na cachoeira, no eclipse.  
Amor foge a dicionários  
e a regulamentos vários"._

_OoO_

Eu sou patético realmente. Ontem mesmo eu o vi brincando com seu mais novo bichano, ele ria alegremente enquanto rolava no chão com aquela pequena criatura. Eu me aproximei furtivamente, porém ele logo me notou. Às vezes eu me esqueço que ele foi tão bem treinado quanto eu. Aquele par de olhos violetas me encararam, eu travei.

- Heero? – ele indagou, olhando para o corredor, onde eu o observava ao longe.

Eu respirei fundo e comecei a caminhar lentamente na sua direção e Duo continuou a me olhar com seriedade, e quando finalmente fiquei ao seu lado, ele me abriu um largo sorriso. Nesse instante meu coração palpitou, eu senti vontade de falar meus sentimentos, porém, no instante seguinte o divino roubou toda minha coragem. Eu travei novamente.

- Preciso te falar – eu disse com dificuldade, o ar estava cada vez mais escasso.

- Claro – ele disse, erguendo-se e me dando toda sua atenção. O pequeno bichano começou a se esfregar nas suas pernas, exigindo o carinho que lhe foi retirado. Eu desviei minha atenção ao animal, pois não conseguia encarar Duo.

Segundos, minutos, não sei ao certo como contar, mas o tempo passou lentamente, eu comecei a suar frio. Você suspirou, eu adoro quando você se mostra impaciente apesar de eu fingir irritabilidade quando você faz isso.

- Eu preciso sair agora. Eu volto à noite e conversamos – ele disse, exibindo um sorriso largo pedindo minha confirmação. Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça positivamente. Falhei miseravelmente em contar meus sentimentos, de novo!

Eu penso agora se eu continuasse a ser aquele soldado frio e calculista. Será que eu correria até você e diria meus sentimentos? Na verdade, eu acho improvável que sentisse alguma coisa por você se continuasse a agir como uma casca fria que servia apenas para matar pessoas. Você me fez mudar tanto... mas tanto que eu mesmo não me reconheço mais. Meus pensamentos são voltados a você, como agora. Eu só estou pensando em você.

Já está anoitecendo e Duo logo chegará em casa, eu espero. Eu irei dizer desta vez o que eu sinto, não irei falhar, eu não posso mais falhar. Eu acho que vou enlouquecer se guardar esse sentimento por mais um dia.

- Ah... como eu te amo – eu falo baixinho para mim mesmo, passando meus dedos frios pela fotografia, mais precisamente pelos lábios de Duo.

Eu sinto uma pontada no meu peito de repente. Eu olho para o lado e o encontro estático, olhando para mim como se eu fosse um fantasma. Será que ele ouviu o que eu disse? Será que ele estava me observando faz um tempo? Eu não sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça, mas seus olhos estão arregalados.

- Essa foto é muito feia – ele disse, retirando seu jaqueta de couro, exibindo seus braços desnudos. Eu volto a me arrepiar só de pensar em meus dedos lhe tocando.

E uma das coisas que eu mais preso acontece, Duo sorri para mim com aquele ar brincalhão e balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu gosto dessa foto – eu disse colocando o porta-retrato em cima da mesa da sala.

- Não brinca! Eu estou horrível...

- Nunca está... – eu deixo escapar esse comentário tão íntimo e atípico. Meu corpo se arrepiou. Temi sua reação, pois você arregalou seus olhos novamente.

- Como? – ele indagou com um tom de voz mais alto. Ele estava surpreso como eu também estava surpreso com meu deslize.

- Você nunca está feio – eu tomei coragem e repeti. Talvez fosse a hora de falar a verdade.

- Acha mesmo? – ele sorriu sem graça e fechou os olhos.

Eu balanço minha cabeça positivamente e para minha surpresa ele sorriu e depois começa a caminhar na minha direção, sentando-se ao meu lado no chão, ficando a me olhar por um longo instante. E nesse instante, eu comecei a ficar mais nervoso.

- O que fazia com essa foto? – ele indagou.

- Eu... estava nos olhando – respondi o óbvio e ele voltou a sorrir.

Eu reúno minhas forças e ergo minha mão permitindo-me tocar no ombro magro de Duo, ele olhou-me com desconfiança e antes que indagasse aquele toque, eu aproximei minha cabeça da dele, vendo como ele se assustou. Mas eu não o culpei e continuei a me aproximar até meus lábios encostarem-se aos lábios dele. Eu fiquei parado, esperando alguma reação que não veio. Duo havia travado.

O meu mundo parou quando senti a mão de Duo deslizar até minha nuca, puxando minha cabeça na direção de seus lábios. Nesse momento eu travei, mas logo recobrei a consciência e abri meus lábios, permitindo que minha língua adentrasse por aquela boca tão sonhada. Quando senti o calor e a umidade de sua cavidade, meu corpo se arrepiou. Eu realmente queria aquilo!

Aos poucos fomos nos afastando, mas minhas mãos ainda estavam segurando seu rosto, eu não conseguia largá-lo e não poderia permitir que ele se afastasse. Nós nos separamos e ficamos a nos olhar com um misto de surpresa e euforia. Aquilo era uma novidade deliciosa no nosso relacionamento.

- Já era hora... Não agüentava mais – ele disse baixinho.

E ao ouvir essa confissão meu coração voltou a bater normalmente. Eu estava com medo de uma reação negativa, mas tinha que admitir que no fundo eu suspeitava que Duo pudesse me amar também. Talvez ele não me amasse, mas eu sei que gostava de mim.

OoO

"_Eu te amo porque te amo  
bastante ou demais a mim.  
Porque amor não se troca,  
não se conjuga nem se ama.  
Porque amor é amor a nada,  
feliz e forte em si mesmo"._

_OoO_

A emoção tomou conta do meu ser. Eu abro um largo sorriso, um dos poucos e verdadeiros sorrisos que já se desenharam no meu rosto. Eu estava feliz.

- Finalmente... – ele disse, passando seus dedos finos por meus cabelos, eu apenas fechei os olhos para sentir aquela carícia.

- Finalmente consegui uma reação sua para mim. Esse sorriso... Ah! Como eu sonhei com esse sorriso, HeeroHeer – ele disse. Então não era apenas eu que estava desejando coisas internamente? Ele também desejava meu sorriso. Isso me deixou feliz.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir novamente para ele e a minha recompensa foi outro beijo que no início foi tímido, mas ao pouco nossas línguas começaram a se aventurar com mais intensidade pela boca do outro.

E com um impulso eu jogo o corpo de Duo para trás, deitando-o no carpete de madeira. Eu fiquei deitado entre suas pernas, sentindo o peito dele subir e descer pela respiração acelerada. Não sei como estou sendo tão ousado.

- Heero – ele sussurrou meu nome.

- O que foi? – eu indaguei.

- Eu... estou inseguro – ele revelou.

- Por quê?

- Ah... Não quero que pense mal de mim – ele confessou.

- Eu jamais faria isso – eu disse.

E eu beijei aqueles lábios novamente, não conseguindo mais me desgrudar deles. Duo era um vício. Se eu já me torturava quando o via e não poderia tocar, e ficava presos as suas ações. O que diria agora que eu podia tocá-lo e beijá-lo à vontade? Agora eu não tinha mais limite.

- Duo? – o chamei com a voz ofegante.

- Hum?

- Posso te beijar sempre que eu quiser? – indaguei, eu precisava confirmar.

- Se eu puder fazer o mesmo com você – ele respondeu, com um sorriso maroto.

Eu sorri, não consegui resistir e voltei a beijá-lo. Eu não queria mais conversar, não queria fazer mais perguntas. Eu queria apenas esses lábios que me consomem a cada instante. Meu coração está tão aliviado e ao mesmo tempo tão acelerado.

Finalmente eu estou feliz. Como um simples beijo pode me deixar nesse estado de graça? Eu não sei responder e jamais saberei. Apenas provando desses lábios para saber o que eu sinto e não quero compartilhá-los com ninguém. Eu fico a sentir sua língua se envolver com a minha, meu paraíso está completo com você ao meu lado. Eu queria que soubesse o que estou sentindo e pensando, mas por hora eu acho que já está bom. Depois conversaremos.

Ele me abraçou agora de um jeito tão carinhoso, nem as mãos mais delicadas chegariam a me tocar desse jeito. E eu me surpreendo com esses pensamentos que tenho quando penso em você. Eu era tão frio e agora sou tão patético como um soldado.

Que eu seja patético então, mas em compensação quero tê-lo para sempre. E meus lábios voltam a serem atacados pela sua língua, pelo jeito é recíproco. Eu quero ficar no chão dessa sala para todo o sempre.

- Eu amo... você – ele sussurrou com uma voz ofegante.

Aquela palavra me desarmou, sendo mentira ou verdade, não importava agora, pois meu coração se ascendeu naquele momento. Não havia mais volta. Eu estava acorrentado aquele ser que me encarava tão sedutoramente, carregando um sorriso maroto, chegando a ser quase infantil. Perfeito!

- Eu também – sussurrei.

E voltamos a nos beijar no silêncio daquele cômodo. Não havia mais medo... não havia mais pensamentos inseguros. Eu tinha o meu prêmio, o amor de minha vida estava no calor dos meus braços. Eu era dele e ele era meu. Ninguém jamais nos separaria.

OoO

_Amor é primo da morte,  
e da morte vencedor,  
por mais que o matem (e matam)  
a cada instante de amor._

OoO

Meu primeiro e único fanfiction feito em primeira pessoa. Por quê? Simples, eu não gosto desse tipo de narração e foi dificultoso realizar esse trabalho.

Poema: _**As sem-razões do amor**_

_Autor: Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Feita em 15/5/04

Reescrita em 8/2008

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
